


dappled sunlight

by RoseisaRoseisaRose



Series: Fluffcember 2020 [12]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: But just a little, Drabble, F/M, Fluffcember 2020, Post Timeskip, or not talking about feelings more accurately, talking about feelings, this one is a little melancholy!, verdant wind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28634268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseisaRoseisaRose/pseuds/RoseisaRoseisaRose
Summary: Claude and Ingrid have very different definitions on what constitutes an afternoon out.Written for the Fluffcember 2020 writing challenge, for the prompt "In Nature."
Relationships: Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Claude von Riegan
Series: Fluffcember 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046863
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	dappled sunlight

From somewhere in the trees above, the birds were singing to one another. There was a breeze, but just enough to ruffle your hair. The sunlight shone down, dappled and warm through the branches.

Ingrid shuffled uncomfortably. She hated it.

“Will you settle down?” mumbled Claude sleepily, his voice almost directly in her ear. Ingrid flinched at the sound and turned her head toward Claude. He had sprawled out beside her, his feet pointing off in the opposite direction but his face remarkably close to hers.

“When you said we should get out of the monastery for the day, I was expecting something more. . . outdoorsy,” Ingrid said, trying not to sound like she was complaining. No one seemed to know how to talk to her after Grondor. Claude’s overly bright suggestion that they take the afternoon off was transparent, but not unwelcome.

“What’s more outdoorsy than the outdoors?” Claude asked. He gestured vaguely with one hand at the world around them. “Look at all this outdoors.”

“I meant more like . . . a hike. A swim. Maybe climbing something,” Ingrid explained. Spending time in nature in Faerghus was always a thin line between a lovely afternoon out and a crash course in wilderness survival. She loved it.

She missed it.

“Those sound fun. Maybe next time,” Claude said agreeably.

Next time? Ingrid wrinkled her nose. “You don’t have to walk on eggshells around me, Claude. I appreciate this afternoon, but I’m going to be –”

“Shhh,” Claude said. “I mean. Unless you really want to talk about it.”

There was a long pause. Ingrid felt Claude’s fingers wrapping around hers. He was so close.

“I don’t,” Ingrid said, not pulling away. “Not yet.”

“Maybe next time,” Claude said. From above them, Ingrid thought she could pick out the cry of a mourning dove. It was easy to remember; they had them back home.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm firmly Team Claude for how to Be Outside. I suspect one of Ingrid's afternoon hikes would kill me.
> 
> If you'd like to find more Fluffcember vignettes, you can check out [ my twitter thread ](https://twitter.com/Rose3Writes/status/1333858833576325120) of them. You can also see the full prompt list [here](https://twitter.com/doop_doop2/status/1306753380182712321)!


End file.
